Hanya Untukmu Sensei
by Ph.D Shadows
Summary: Sakura terlambat, dan harus berada diluar kelas selama 2 jam. Kakashi menghadapi jam kosong. Mereka melakukan 'sesuatu' untuk mengisi waktu luang.


**Hay semua, kali ini aku ingin mencoba menulis fanfic dengan rate- M. Ini adalah yang pertama bagiku jadi mohon bantuan dan bimbingannya.**

**disclaimer :: sayang sekali pemilik naruto bukan aku tapi © M K**

**Rate :: M (tapi aku ga bisa jamin bakalan hot, baru newbie u,u) batas usia 16+ ya (aku juga masih 16 tahun XP)**

**Warnning :: Typos, Konten aneh, absurd, ga jelas, bahasa ga karuan kayak hasil google translate (ciri khasku itu mah), please don't try this at your school! jangan dipraktekkan, cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka**

**langsung aja chekkidot mah! **

**HANYA UNTUKMU SENSEI**

Di balik meja kerjanya, kakashi duduk sambil mengerjakan sesuatu dengan laptopnya. Raut wajah serius terpancar dari balik masker hitamnya.

'Tok..tok..tok' suara ketukan pintu mengusik konsentrasinya. Melihat jam tangan yang terpasang di pergelangannya, kakashi menaikan salah satu alisnya. _'baru jam segini, perasaan jadwalku di jam terakhir'._

"Masuk" kakashi mempersilahkan masuk si pengetuk pintu. Sebuah kepala berwarna pink memasuki ruangan. Haruno Sakura, siswi kelas XII-2.

Dengan senyumnya yang lebar Sakura menyapa kakashi "Kakashi-sensei Selamat pagi".

Tanpa membalikan tubuhnya untuk menghadap pintu, sakura mengunci pintu yang memjadi satu-satunya akses keluar masuk ruangan kerja kakashi.

"Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? bukannya sudah masuk jam pelajaran" Perkataan kakashi seolah hanya sebuah angin lalu yang sama sekali tidak sakura hiraukan. Dia tetap melangkah maju dan duduk di kursi tepat bepan meja kakashi.

"Kakashi, apa kau lupa hari ini hari apa?" Sakura bertanya sambil menyeruput secangkir kopi yang telah tersedia di meja itu.

"Hari rabu. Berhentilah memanggil aku 'kau' di sini aku gurumu. Cepat kembali ke kelasmu, kau sudah terlambat" tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari sang laptop tersayang, kakashi menjawab pertanyaan sakura yang sedikit tidak jelas.

"Aku memang sudah terlambat dan tidak boleh masuk ruangan kelas sampai jam pergantian berbunyi, 2 jam lagi. Dari pada aku duduk di koridor lebih baik aku pergi kesini"

Sesaat kemudian keduanya tenggelam dalam suasana sepi. Tanpa ada salah satu yang bicara.

_"Tik .. tok .. tik ,. tok.." _suara detik jam terdengar sangat keras akibat suasana sunyi dalam ruangan kedap suara itu.

Sakura beranjak dari kursinya. Perlahan berjalan kesamping kakashi. Rasa ingin tau mendorong kakinya melangkah lebih cepat, dan melihat layar laptop itu. Sakura tersenyum saat mengetahui kakashi sedang melihat foto-foto mereka.

"Kenapa melihat foto, aku ada disini _kashi_" sakura berbisik di telinga kakashi. Dengan suara yang menggoda, memunculkan gejolak tersendiri dalam diri kakashi.

Kakashi menatap murid sma yang sedang tersenyum disampingnya.

satu tangan sakura bergerak menuju wajah pria yang kini sedang menatap matanya. Jari telunjuknya menarik ujung masker hitam untuk turun, menampilkan wajah rupawan yang selalu tersembunyi

Kain hitam itu kini telah turun hinga leher kakashi saja. Ujung ibu jari sakura mulai membelai bibir kakashi, kulit itu terasa sangat lembut.

Sakura mendekatkan bibir mereka dengan pelan. Keduanya kini bersentuhan dengan lembut. Ciuman sederhana itu pun berangsur-angsur memanas. Menyalakan api dalam diri mereka.

Sentuhan lembut kini berubah menjadi kuluman. Kakashi menggigit lembut bibir bagian bawah sakura, meminta akses untuk memasuki guanya yang basah.

Telah mengerti dengan isyarat yang dia terima, sakura membuka bibirnya. Sebuah benda lembut masuk kedalam mulutnya, menyentuh lidahnya yang telah menunggu.

Pertempuran antara mereka telah dimulai. Berkali-kali sakura mencoba untuk mendominasi, kakashi tetap bisa mengalahkannya. Bahkan sakura dapat merasakan sebuah senyuman di bibir kakashi.

Sakura akhirnya menyerah dan melepaskan diri dari ciuman mereka. Nafas sedikit memburu karena paru-parunya telah berteriak minta pasokan udara.

Sakura menutup laptop kakashi dan kemudian duduk di pangkuan laki-laki itu. Senyuman menggoda muncul dari wajah kakashi.

Kakashi memulai kembali ciuman panas mereka yang telah terputus. Kedua telapak tangan kakashi mulai menarik sakura lebih dalam kepelukannya.

Sakura menarik tengkuk kakashi untuk memperdalam ciumannya. Dia mulai melepaskan dasi yang terpasang di leher kakashi.

Tak menunggu lebih lama lagi, kakashi mulai memperluas jangkauan bibirnya. Dengan lembut dia menempatkan ciuman-ciuman basah di sepanjang garis rahang dan leher sakura.

Desahan mulai keluar dari bibir mungil sakura.

Setelah melepas beberapa kancing seragam putih sakura, sebuah pemandangan indah memanjakan mata kakashi.

Kedua bukit ranum telah tersuguh tanpa tertutup selembar benang pun. Puting mungil telah berdiri mengundang untuk menikmatinya.

Bibir kakashi mulai bergerak turun menuju dada Sakura. Perlahan menuju puncak bukit Sakura. Nafas sakura menjadi semakin memburu akibat perlakuan kakashi padanya.

Kakashi tidak ingin untuk melewatkan saat-saat seperti ini. Dia ingin menggoda sakura lebih lama lagi. Hembusan nafas kakashi membuat puting sakura berdiri lebih tegak.

Lidah lembut kakashi mulai membuat sebuah lingkaran di sekitar daging pink sakura. Dengan hati-hati kakashi meneruskan kegiatannya tanpa harus menyentuh benda yang dari tadi membuatnya terbakar gairah.

Tangan kanan kakashi memperlakukan hal yang sama pada saudara kembar bukit yang sedang dijilatinya. sedangkan tangan kanannya memegang erat kedua lengan sakura, menjaga sakura agar tidak mendorong kepalanya.

"Kakashi aku mohon" suara sakura kini berubah semakin menggoda. Dengan susah payah sakura membusungkan kedua dadanya, memohon perlakuan lebih dari orang ini.

"Memohon? memohon untuk apa sakura?" nada suara kakashi terkesan tetap polos, seolah dia tidak mengerti apa yang di inginkan gadis ini.

"Kakashi.. aku mohon mmh-" tanpa ba bi bu kakashi mulai menghisap dan mengulum puting payudara sakura.

menerima serangan mendadak seperti ini membuat sakura reflek menutup kedua matanya dan membuka mulutnya.

Gigitan-gitan kecil mulai ikut mewarnai kuluman kakashi, membuat sakura mendesah lebih keras. Kakashi bersukur oleh ruangan kedap suara ini, kalau tidak semua orang pasti sudah mengetahui kegiatan yang sedang berlangsung di balik pintu itu.

Disentuhnya kedua pantat indah sakura dari balik rok sekolah.

Kakashi melepaskan kedua lengan sakura, yang kini telah menarik helaian rambut perak milik kakashi. Tangan kakashi bergerak masuk kebalik kain itu.

Kedua mata kakashi melebar seketika setelah mengetahu tidak ada penghalang lagi dibalik rok itu.

Melepaskan kulumannya dari sakura "Sakura" Kakashi menatap wajah sakura "Kau tidak memakai bra dan celana dalam ke sekolah?"

Melihat ekspresi kaget kakashi membuat sakura tersenyum "Hanya untukmu _Kakashi-sensei" _Sakura menarik kakashi kembali ke ciuman mereka yang telah tehenti.

**Oh My! Apa yang telah aku lakukan. Aku merusak ceritanya. Maafkan aku yang masih polos, lugu, bahkan belum perna ciuman ini menulis lime yang buruk. Please jangan marah sama aku ya**

**Reader yang terhormat mohon bimbingannya untuk menulis lemon yang sebenarnya. dengan cara mereview cerita ini ya**

**terima kashi**


End file.
